


We'll Talk Over Breakfast But For Now All I Want Is You

by DerpyPigeon



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU where Mordo returns, And scares that crap out of Stephen, BUT I'M ALSO NOT SORRY, Couldn't tag if my life depended on it, Fluff, I'm Done Tagging, I'm Sorry, It's completed work, M/M, So he's tired, Sorry Karl, Stephen had a busy week, That rarely happens for me, Then BOOM Karl's right there, These tags were kind of spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyPigeon/pseuds/DerpyPigeon
Summary: Stephen is exhausted from a busy week and ends up peacefully sleeping with someone he hadn't expected to see again let alone sleep with.
Relationships: Karl Mordo/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 24





	We'll Talk Over Breakfast But For Now All I Want Is You

**Author's Note:**

> I made this up at the top of my mind and I haven't proof read.
> 
> However, I hope you enjoy this and that you'll leave Kudos and constructive criticism (what you liked or what I could possibly improve on) and I'd honestly love to hear any prompts you'd like me to do (if for whatever reason SMUT is wanted (more than happy to do btw) I'll only do if Mordo tops! I have a bit of an issue with Stephen topping and it's the same thing with StrangeIron when Tony tops, I don't know why, it's just there).

The week had been really busy, going here and there, training students, protecting the New York Sanctum, containing creatures, handling powerful relics, having _nightmares_ and so much more. The lack of sleep certainly doesn't help.

He'd been like this since the day he defeated Dormammu using a time loop provided by the time stone. _16-17 times_ _I died?_ Stephen wondered to himself as he wandered over to his bedroom in the Sanctum. He lands face down on the bed and he could honestly just fall asleep then and there, but he wasn't comfortable.

He slowly and carefully raises himself over the bed and looms over it for a few moments before he lifts the sheets, places his body underneath and let's go of the sheet, letting it cover his head. _Now it's comfortable_ Stephen finds himself smiling only slightly at the thought and feel of the heat provided by the sheets and the comfortability of the mattress.

A few minutes later he feels his eyelids start to become heavier and harder to keep open, so he lets them close and feels himself fall asleep.

********

Stephen wakes up what feels like hours later feeling like he wasn't alone, like he was being watched, as though there was someone else here in his room with him.

No, there was someone else in there with him, he knew because he could feel them, sense them! And it seemed familiar, so familiar that Stephen didn't find he was alarmed, _Wong? No he'd make his presence known by now_.

So who? 

A unexpected hand feels its way to his shoulder and startles him, causing him to jump up in panic and search for his sling ring, _why don't I sleep with the damn thing on?!_ Stephen thought to himself angrily as he continues to search the ring.

"Woah easy Strange, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!" _Mordo?!_ Stephen's theory was proven correct when a pair of hands pinned him back down and Mordo's dark and _so handsome face_ was in Stephen's line of sight... Not that it would be obvious though because Stephen's sight was quite blurry from his little fright 10 seconds ago.

"Mordo? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you left with no intention to come back?" Stephen stopped fighting knowing it was completely pointless to fight in his current state, "and you didn't startle me I was just testing my reflexes! And seriously, why are you-" Stephen's sentence was cut off when Karl pressed his lips to Stephen's own and Stephen, caught completely by surprise didn't respond with what was appropriate (pushing Mordo away) instead he pulled him closer and _moaned_. Moaned loud into the kiss.

Karl ended the kiss far too quickly to Stephen's disappointment and stared at him... _must've embarrassed him, oh well._ Mordo raised a brow and as if testing waters, pressed his lips to Stephen's again only to have the same reaction as before.

"You like that? You realise I only did that to shut you up right?" Mordo raised a brow watching as Stephen bit his bottom lip gently. "Yes of course, but you seemed to have had some enjoyment in it too seeings as you didn't even attempt to stop me from pulling you closer hmm," Stephen raises a brow of his own.

Stephen hears Mordo chuckle at that and feels Karl press their lips together again, longer this time. He feels Mordo's tongue force its way between Stephen's lips and exploring around his mouth, Stephen does the same so they were both exploring each other's mouths.

Back in Stephen's early days at Kamar-Taj, he'd often secretly (that might be a bit of a complicated word to use??) fantasized about feeling Mordo's lips on his, he never expected to have that actually come true. _This must be a dream! And a good one for once! Won't interrupt._

Eventually, the kiss they were sharing softened to the point where they were just touching lips, unmoving and just lingering. It was enjoyable and Stephen was loving every second of it.

They stop kissing completely and seperate their lips and move their faces away from each other a fraction so the other could breathe fresh air. They were both panting as though they'd been running several miles like their life had depended on it (then again, that has happen several times to Stephen, one time that Mordo and running for dear life are common factors in an event was running away from Kaecilius and his Zealots).

Stephen yawns and stretches his long legs out as far as they would go and relaxes as Mordo makes himself comfortable with getting behind Stephen and wrapping his strong arms around Stephen's waist and planting so many small and so soft kisses on his neck. Karl kisses along Stephen's shoulder and moves back up to his neck and to his cheek and plants several kisses on the same spot.

Stephen wraps an arm lazily around Mordo's head and gently drags him into a sloppy kiss. They part again and Stephen faces the door, "Why did you come back Mordo?" Stephen doesn't bother to turn around to face Mordo but he knows he's listening to every one of the words that come from Stephen lips.

"Hmm tomorrow Stephen, we can talk tomorrow about that and any other questions you need answered," Mordo nibbles in Stephen's ear. "Promise?" Now Stephen turns to face Mordo to make sure he's telling the truth, "Promise." Mordo seals their lips together once again and holds Stephen closer to him, buries his in Stephen's neck as soon as they end their precious kiss.

Stephen turns his full body around so he can snuggle up into Mordo's chest and sighs completely content, completely at peace. Which in a way was probably bad because Mordo was probably dangerous, Stephen was vulnerable to any of his possible attacks and if he did attack, Stephen wouldn't be able to do much about it, but if that's not why Mordo has come then Stephen is sure that the man knows they are going to have a serious talk in the morning, wisely over breakfast.

He feels Mordo might need to know this before he kills Stephen, if that's what he was planning.

" **I love you**."

Those are Stephen's last words before his eyelids feel heavy and shut.

The last words he hears are:

" **I love you too Stephen**."

**Author's Note:**

> It's terrible, I might rewrite it one day.
> 
> Like I said, I hoped you enjoyed this and that you'll leave Kudos and constructive criticism (what you liked or what I could possibly improve on) and I'd honestly love to hear any prompts you'd like me to do (if for whatever reason SMUT is wanted (more than happy to do btw) I'll only do if Mordo tops! I have a bit of an issue with Stephen topping and it's the same thing with StrangeIron when Tony tops, I don't know why, it's just there).


End file.
